


Pleasure by Proxy

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Plug, Boss/Employee Relationship, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Dr. Ivo Robotonik is above most human things, but he still requires certain forms of sexual relief even if they may be executed in less conventional ways.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Pleasure by Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> The Sonic fandom is like the Borg, regardless of whether you want to join or not, you'll be entering it one way or another.

Stone wasn't looking like his normal put together self today, and that's exactly how Robotonik wanted it. That handsome face that normal sported a passively pleasant expression was now, ever so slowly cracking as his body was ruined from the inside. 

It was good that Robotonik had finally found an assistant who could do this for him. The first several had all either turned tail and ran or fumbled their way through like the failures they were. However, Stone continued to perform expertly as he tried to maintain his composure, all the while Robotonik was working to break it.

He had gotten good at their game. Over time he had learned to adapt and adjust to the obstacle brought his way. He was so affluent at it that an outsider would be entirely unaware of the different circumstances that they were operating under. Stone did his work admirably with a specially made plug filling his anal cavity. That is where all the previous idiots had failed. They attempted to push things forward, or force some sort of unnecessary confrontation, when that wasn't what Robotnik desired. What he was seeking was someone to do their tasks, unperturbed by his more primal, lustful requests until the point at which his composure broke and it all fell apart.

From Stone's first day of their game he listened and understood that business as usual, did in fact mean business as usual. All his little jobs of making coffee, and tidying up continued on while the device buzzed inside of him at an almost impossible to notice rate. He did well even as it slowly ramped up over the course of the day. The sweat that formed on his brow and the slight change in his step would have overlooked were it not Dr. Robotonik doing the meticulous work of observing him.

It was all set on an algorithm, one designed precisely to ease Stone into a state of euphoria without him even realizing it. If Stone were to exit the lab for any sizable about of time, Robotonik would catalogue all the subtle changes in his demeanor and his appearance that had formed as the toy did its job. Though at times that became too hands off even for the doctor, so when the mood stuck him he could move to manual control to do as he saw fit.

Thats how it ended every time, with the format of the final stretch resting in his hands. He needed to have some influence over it, something stronger and more concrete. And what is more concrete that a body that has collapsed to the floor in the wake of an orgasm. It was one of his more sadistic tendencies. Well one of his more sadistic tendencies that had yet to form a body count. Stone was currently standing beside his desk, looking stoic and prepared to do anything that was asked of him, but what was asked of him was to stand as still as possible. It wasn't the first time such an order had been given, not even the first time under these circumstances, but it was a first in the way Robotonik held nothing back. In his hand sat a little remote covered in an array of identical looking buttons. Labels were irrelevant as he memorized what function reached one served. The goal now was to find how Stone reacted to all of them, both individually and when used in tandem with one another. This was a test he had been working on in phases, but there were still hundreds of combinations he had yet to try. The screen in front of them displayed Stone's vitals, all elevated in contrast to his undisturbed outward appearance. To remedy this another button was pressed, the one that started a series of harsh pulsations, created in a way that would hit his prostate with each second that ticked by .

"Tell me, how are you doing stone?" It would be fun to hear how the man's voice broke as the last remnants of composure fell away.

The agent waited and had to breath momentarily to compose himself. "I'm okay sir, how has your day been?"

He certainly was a fighter. That was equal parts admirable and frustrating, because Robotonik found no joy if his partner didnt fall (physically and metaphorically) in the process.

"Well, if I'm being entirely truthful I must say it's gone to shit too many times." His thumb rested over the buttons, ready to press down as he spoke. "First my water heater wasn't working so my morning shower was unpleasantly cold." He hit the button to concentrate vibrations around Stone's rim. "And of course no one else could repair it so I was forced to do it myself, which got me covered in grime and filth, so I had to shower again with the water still being cold." Robotonik pushed the one that caused the device to expand inside of Stone stretching him further. The downside to it was that it couldn't pulsates while also being in this expanded state, but he would make due.

The doctor continued on, "So with all these setbacks I was forced to arrive here late, setting my product five back by 23%. I'm sure you know how dreadfully high that number is when it. omes to measuring my workload."

"I-" stone wanted to say more, but he had to clench his jaw shut to avoid moaning as his prostate started to be electrocuted. His fists were barely held at his sides as he to avoid reaching for his hard cock sitting in his pants. 

"Don't speak. I'm in no mood to hear your hollow comforts as you failed to even produce a latte for me this morning. You should have been more aware that we were running out of milk, and ordered more in advance to avoid this exact predicament ."

"Oh FUCK! Doctor." Stone was on his knees after what he could only describe as a weirdly enjoyable punch to the gut. His orgasm hit him hard, and his knees gave out at the rush of satisfaction. Even as he fell to the floor his boxers were filled with sticky ropes of his hot cum. he would doubtlessly be wearing them for the remainder of the day, per the doctor's request.

He had lasted as long as he could, but this game of theirs was designed against him, and he wouldn't argue about it, not when he was too busy being thankful his hands caught purchase on Robotonik's desk. He did his best, and he wouldn't have a concussion, which were always reasons to feel good. 

The endorphins left his body and he rested his head against the cool metal of the desk. He didn't need to rush off to do more work, the doctor always gave him time to readjust. Making sure he was mentally and physically fine. He would even run a gloved hand through the agent's hair in comfort and reassurance. It was the most physical the man ever got with anyone.

Robotnik himself was feeling quite relieved. He found the idea of pleasuring himself too cumbersome to actually do it. It was enjoyable enough to watch someone else do it, and he loved to be there with them in the aftermath. The perfect agent was adorable (though he would never say that out loud for any prying ears to hear) in his devotion. It was important that he not abuse the privilege he had been given, so he patted the man's head and brushed his fingers through his hair, in a loving manner. Soon the day would resume like any other, and these moments wouldn't be spoken of.

Until next time, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell odd that I made this considering I feel very strongly about Robotonik being a bottom.
> 
> I'm always happy to recieve comments.


End file.
